1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ankle support that is an integral part of a shoe. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ankle support that is an internal and integral component of the shoe, is flexible enough to mold to the shape of the wearer's foot, and yet rigid enough to provide enhanced support to the ankle portion of the wearer's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of ankle and interior shoe bracing devices are known. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,319, 3,834,377, 4,385,456, 4,821,743, and 5,175,947.
An insertable athletic shoe insert is described in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,005. The insert is attached to the ankle and heel portion of the interior of the shoe by thistle-type fastening strips. A possible drawback associated with such removable inserts is that the device may separate from the thistle-type fastening strips during wear and shift within the shoe, thus requiring frequent readjustment. The shifting of the removable insert may also create friction that might lead to callouses on the foot and ankle.
Therefore, a need exists for an ankle support that provides the requisite amount of support and is comfortable, but that remains securely fixed in place during wear.